Improving the safety of the transport of freight on waterways remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Specifically, existing technology requires dock workers to reach over water to secure and release lifting equipment to and from barge lids. This type of activity presents a certain amount of safety risk in the shipping industry. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.